muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sesame Street iPhone apps
Page -> category? Sesame Workshop released a new set of four eBooks apps today, which makes me think that this is page is probably going to grow a lot in the near-ish future. I'm thinking about turning this into a category instead of a page. Individual games like "Grover's Number Special" and "Muppets Animal Drummer" should probably be classified as Video Games anyway, and then iPhone becomes a platform category, like Atari and Nintendo. What do other folks think? -- Danny (talk) 02:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :That sounds good, especially if other phones start to be able to play video games, then we can figure out if we should even just have a "phone games" category or something. This reminds me of the discussion regarding iTunes tracks evolving into downloads in general. I think all kinds of audio and video content are going to explode in the future, and not be limited to just one website or company. -- Ken (talk) 03:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Grover app featured I can't decide if this is worth having on the article, so I'm just posting it here. It's a screenshot of the Grover app as listed on the top of the featured page in the App Store on my iPod Touch on Dec 4, 2009. Somewhat indicative of its popularity so soon after the release. —Scott (talk) 02:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Sid Brad added the Sid the Science Kid app to this page... I'd rather not have it here. We decided a while ago that we weren't going to cover Sid merchandise in any detail beyond the page about the show. I think the Sesame and Muppet apps are more important, and shouldn't get pushed down the page for a non-Muppet Henson property. -- Danny (talk) 03:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Sid gets minimum coverage as agreed previously. —Scott (talk) 04:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I just thought that we wouldn't create pages just for Sid topics. We mention Sid stuff on The iTunes Store and Hollywood 411... should those items also be contained to the Sid the Science Kid page? -- Brad D. (talk) 04:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::: I think it should at least get a see also, pointing to an appropriate page on the HDPS wiki. -- Zanimum 16:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm fine with a "see also." I looked at the earlier version and suddenly seeing that weird huge microphone image is startling. Looking at Hollywood 411, it seems to be there mostly because Brian Henson and others appeared, not so much Sid. iTunes page acknowledges the stuff exists (including the microphone) and also Dinosaur Train, and it's a pretty thorough laundry list of stuff so I think that feels more appropriate, but that's me. I think the big issue is just the way Sid was stuck in. A see also or a brief sentence feels appropriate, but a vague microphone image should never crowd out Grover. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd rather take it off this page, the iTunes page, and Hollywood 411. I agree with Brad's point -- either we include Sid on all these pages or we don't. We've decided that we're giving one-page coverage to Sid. If the show becomes more popular, then we'll end up including him on the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade page, or the White House Easter Egg hunt, the Daytime Emmy Awards, etc. I think it's easier to say that we've got one page for Sid, and everything relevant to that show should be on that page. -- Danny (talk) 18:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough. Makes sense to me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC)